Finding That Which Was Once Lost
by chibi-chan10
Summary: When Hiei left the band of thieves he also left behind someone very special to him. What happens when finds him once again, and takes up residence in Koenma's palace? Will Hiei find the heart he left behind?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. I've written two Inuyasha ones and planning to write an Aoshi and Misao oneshotter soon, I already have the idea. Well anyway I just thought this fic would be cute. So anyways review. Pleeeeeeezzz, I love reviews. ^.^  
  
Chapter 1- Kauri  
  
The rain was pouring hard that day in Makai, and the only noise that could be heard was the sobs of a small demon child. She sat in a big tree with her head on her knees. In mere seconds the child had lost everything. Her village was attacked that night by class A demons. Of course her village had no chance, they were only lightning demons, who possessed the power to control the weather, and they were very peaceful by nature. They fought the best they could but in the end, all of her people were slaughtered. Luckily for her, her parents had made her run before the battle got too rough. But was she really lucky. She was all alone. The small demon definitely wouldn't be able to survive, she was completely clueless of life out of the village, and her fighting skills. Well she didn't really have any, she only appeared to be about 4 years old (Probably about 50 or something I don't know how the whole ningen makai age scale works).  
  
Crack. Her head quickly shot up from her knees hearing the cracking of a branch. Her dark amber eyes searched for an intruder as she began to tremble with fear. Not sure if she should run or hide, the demon mustered up all her courage and found her voice. "W-who's there? S-show your self!" She demanded gaining some spirit.  
  
"Calm down, little one." Said a voice as it's owner stepped in front of the frightened child. The man was tall with light blue hair and his navy blue eyes gazed intently on her, showing no emotion. Looking into his eyes the small girl wasn't sure of what to say so she looked down to the floor and waited for the larger demon to do something. "Are you the lighting yukai who survived the Sentiago attack?" Someone had told him he would meet a young demoness with immense power. He figured she could contribute to his group. But when he would find her she would have to be taught how to use her skills. But it was always better to get them young, he figured. There she was right in front of him. She looked back up and gently nodded a yes. Without any further questions he grabbed her from the tree and ran off with her in his arms. She pulled and kicked and screamed. Attempting to break free from her abductor's grasp. She had no idea what he was going to do. Would he feed her to his demon friends, would he skin her alive, there was no telling what sick things he might do. Finally all her repression paid off. The demon came to a halt and put her down. "Listen you, stop throwing a tantrum! I'm not going to kill you! Or at least I wasn't, but keep this up and I just might!" Throwing her over his shoulder he took off once again for his band of thieves.  
  
He arrived at a small opening surrounded by trees. The pale haired demon walked through the opening into a semi-large valley completely hidden from intruding demons. About twenty demons of all kinds were sitting around, eating, laughing, whatever. He placed the sleeping bundle on the ground. "Hey Shoshiro, is that lunch?" One of the flesh eating demons asked, as he ran for the small child. But before he could reach her he was stopped in his tracks. "No you idiot! She's the girl that I told you all about. Eat her and we'll eat you!" The blue haired demon stared right at the other one and waited for him to sit down. Eventually he did. Then again the demon who brought the girl spoke. "Since she knows absolutely nothing about fighting. I will pick someone to be her mentor, and teach her how to be a great fighter. I've decided on my best demon." He closed his blue eyes. "Hiei." A handsome demon no more than five feet tall emerged from the shadows, with crimson eyes and tri colored hair. He looked around the age of nine. "Hn, I don't do babysitting jobs." The older demon shot a glance back at the koorime. "This is not babysitting! You should consider this an honor." Hiei looked at the little bundle on the ground. He was very mature for his age, and knew nothing about kids, so how the hell was he suppose to teach one. "An honor my ass." He retorted without raising his voice.  
  
The next morning Hiei woke up early to see the small child chasing a purple butterfly. What a dimwit, he thought. She continued chasing the butterfly until she accidentally shot an electricity wave at it. It dropped to the ground lifeless, and not to mention burnt. The little girl's eyes began to water and she began to cry, causing dark storm clouds to surround the area. She didn't mean to kill the butterfly. Hiei walked up to the girl and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey rule one, no crying." He said softly (just to let you know as you can already tell this takes place when hiei is in the theif group, but he's also a little softer and younger). She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She wiped the tears from her face, and smiled up at him, causing the sun to come out again. "Are you Hiei-sama?" She asked curiously. Someone told her that her mentor would be a demon by the name of Hiei. He nodded his head, "Drop the sama." He paused, and put his hand to his head thinking of what he should first try to teach her. "Lets play a game. We're going to see if you can catch me." With that he took off running with his incredible speed. But to his disbelief the girl stayed on his heals. Amazing, he thought to himself. He decide to run as fast as he could. She was no longer at his heals but was still a close distance behind. She used to play this game with her brother, though it wasn't as much fun as now. She'd been so much faster than him that she always had to run extra slow so she wouldn't loose him. She kept running but felt her little body grow tired. Loosing her strength she tripped on a massive tree root and fell on her face. The little demon sat up and rubbed her red race with her small hands. The girl then looked up at the man who stood over her. "I'm sowy, I couldn't keep up?" Said the child. Hiei nodded and patted her head. "Don't worry about it. You did good." Hiei couldn't believe she could be so fast. He wondered what other talents she had. He looked into her big googly eyes and smiled.  
  
The rest of the day he tested her in all different fields. He studied her and determined what aspects he would focus on. It would be her speed, lightning, and some sort of weapon. It was already nighttime and Hiei walked her back to the valley. She was playful, he thought, and full of energy, it was kind of refreshing. He watched as she skipped at his side. Upon arriving at the valley a thought struck Hiei's mind. "Hey kid, what's your name? I can't call you kid forever." She only shrugged at his question. "So they never named you, ha?" He thought to himself for a while, "From now on your name will be Kauri." "Kau.ri." The little unnameless girl said, as he sent her to bed.  
  
Over the next 10 or 20 years Hiei and Kauri had grown close. And her fighting skills had developed greatly. She had nearly mastered her lightning techniques, and her speed almost matched Hiei's. Little Kauri was the only thing that kept him from becoming a monster. It was her smiling face that kept him soft. But one day he would leave her.  
  
"Kauri," He coaxed the small girl as tears fell down her cheeks, "what did I tell you about crying." She attempted at wiping her tears away, "you said it showed weakness." Her lower lip trembled. "But why are you leaving. and why cant I go with you?" She tugged on his black shirt wanting an answer. "I told you before. It's too dangerous. I have to leave." He bent down, eye level to the girl who ran into his arms. He hugged her tight as she cried in his chest. "Please don't forget about me, Hiei-sama." She mumbled. "I promise." He let go of the child and stood up regaining his composer. "Here. I have a gift to give you before I leave." Hiei pulled out a black box from his coat. "Here, I wasn't sure when to give it to you. But." He handed her the box and she opened it. Inside was a beautiful staff. It was crimson with turquoise dragons painted on it. "There's a lot to it, many secrets. Trying to figure out how to use it should keep you busy for a while." He smiled once more and left his little Kauri to live without him.  
  
Present 500 years later.  
  
"Wow she's cute!" Yusuke exclaimed as he grabbed a picture from Koenma's desk. It was a picture of a young demoness with amber eyes and long black hair. She was wearing a small shirt that covered only her breast and semi loose gypsy pants. A small piece of cloth was tied just below her eyes, covering the rest of her face below the nose. "There's a million and one things I could do with her!" Koenma grew annoyed with Yusuke's one track mind. "Well make number a million and two to capture her." He closed his eyes trying to explain the situation. "She's a strange demoness. She never kills any of my guards and she hardly steals anything, at least not of value. It's like she breaks in here just to make me look bad!" Koenma wailed as he jumped on his desk, and through around all the important papers, in a hisifit. Hiei snatched the picture from Yusuke to get a good look. His eyes widened as he sensed something familiar. Was this her, he thought? She has those same amber eyes. He then noticed a crimson spear in her hand. Yup that's her, and it looks like she learned how to transform that staff I had given her before I left. His eyes relaxed as the memories of her returned.  
  
"And that's not all," Koenma continued, breaking Hiei free from his reminiscing. "Her fighting ability is unimaginable. I've never seen someone quite as good as she is. That's why I want you to capture her, so I can make her part of the spirit detective group. And Hiei, you're the perfect one to catch her. Her fighting style bears a striking resemblance to yours. These other losers wouldn't stand a chance." This comment left Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looking a little angry. Hiei walked out of the toddlers office to wait for the demoness to make her entrance. He wasn't sure where she'd be but he knew that he would eventually sense her with his jagan eye. But why would she come here? Did she leave the thief group like him?  
  
Hiei's head turned to look down the hall where he heard the sounds of his comrades battling. As he ran down the hall he saw Kuwabara go flying from the room. He didn't pay him much attention because he was used to the big baka getting beat up. Jumping over his body he ran into the room where Kurama and Yusuke were about to face a painful attack because they could not keep their eye's on her due to her fast movements. As Hiei entered the doorway the demoness halted and looked at the man who had walked in. "Hiei- sama!" (she still didn't drop the sama) She yelled and ran to him, enveloping the koorime in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!" She chimed. Everyone stared at her as if she had taken way to many blows to the head, except for Hiei who only stood there, rigid. It was her again. His little Kauri. He pulled her off of him and held onto her shoulders. 'What do you think you're doing here?" He scolded. "I heard some news about you working for Koenma, so I started breaking in until I caught their attention. I knew eventually they would send you to come get me!" She stood smugly, proud that her plan worked so well. Though he looked at her with concern and anger in his eyes. "You shouldn't have done that. You're still as hard headed as ever. Now I have to take you in." She looked at him, her eyes filled with disbelief, "Your kidding right, Hiei-sama? You wouldn't take me to Reikai prison?" He looked at her and let out his usual "Hn" grabbing her wrist he lead her away from every one else and into Koenma's office. "Here." Hiei let go of Kauri's arm and walked towards the door blocking her exit, in case she tried to runoff. Kauri looked at the toddler form Koenma, and burst out in fits of laughter. The fears of prison gone. "This is the almighty Koenma?! I could squish you with my foot!" She laughed hysterically as Koenma just pouted. And before he knew it he was in her arms, and she was hugging him so tight he thought his eyes would pop out at any moment. "You're so cute!" "Let go."gasp choke choke, ".of.me!" She finally let go of the pint sized god and he fumbled back trying to regain his posture. "Ahem . instead of going to prison you will instead become part of the spirit detective group. You will follow orders and work side by side with the people you met today and." "No" Hiei cut him short. Koenma adverted his gaze onto three eyes. "What do you mean no?" "Exactially what I said. It's much too dangerous for her." He turned to walk out the door but Koenma spoke before he could leave. "Exactly, that's why we chose only the best. So Kauri. You are now part of the spirit detective group." She smiled and bowed to Koenma before rushing of to meet hiei, but he was already gone. Walking through the halls searching for him she bumped into Kurama. "Pardon me, I didn't see you come around the corner." Said the fox in his usual charming manner. She just stared into his deep green eyes and smiled. "You're part of the spirit detective group! And by your aura you must be the Legendary Youko Kurama! Sorry for hurting you back there." She bowed politely, not needing to show anymore courteousy she sprang to his side and hugged on to his arm. The smile still on her face. While a slight blush spread across the fox's. "Soooooo, do you by any chance no where Hiei- sama is, I've been wanting to talk to him, cause it's been such a long time?" She asked as the two of them continued to walk down the hall, Kauri still glued onto his arm. Kurama wondered why Hiei would leave so instantly after this girl had found him, after what he knew to be about five hundred years. "Well he left already." "Left?" she asked confused, her eyebrows arching, "but I thought he lived here." "No he lives at Mukuro's, he works there too." Hearing this, she let go of his arm and a small sigh escaped from her lips. "I was hoping he stayed here." Kauri changed her expression to the happy one she had before. "Oh well, I guess I'll just see him when he comes back. Well oyasumi-nasai gozaimas Kurama-san" With that she ran off in his opposite direction to the room Koenma set up for her. Kurama watched as the demoness ran for her room, her ponytale swifting side to side with every step. She's quite petite with her small frame, though she could not be mistaken for a child because she was clearly developed, he thought to himself as she disappeared. Practically perfect for Hiei. Waooo, yeah right, the icicle formally known as Hiei falling in love?.fat chance.  
  
So that was my first chapter! Yay pleez review it will make me happyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!! Oh and believe me ther'll be a lot of love in this fic for our favorite koorime. Yeah cuz im not for the yaoi relation ship with hiei and kurama cuz I love them both so much! And I don't think well. I should shut up now. Anyway review and the more you review the more I'll write! 


	2. Emotions

Ok sorry that I havnt updated for a while evil school Evil so computer oh yeah did I mention evil school! Three day weekend! Yayyy. A lot happens in this chappi at least emotion wise. I wish I had a hiei plushy dammit! I have a Miroku plushy bag and he gives me inspiration for my M/S fics so Hiei would give me inspiration too. Oooo and if any one knows where I could get manga scanlation from book six and up pleeze tell me cuz the ones I found were skipping and missing tracks so I was all confused. Well on with the show. Oh and one more thing. I'm gonna get a Kumagorou yayyyy *runs around in circle* Weeeeeeeee!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Why must we right them in every stupid chapter. I hate them I hate them I hate them!!!!! I don't own Yu yu hakusho, though if I did all the men except kuwabara would be naked bwahahahaha! . hell yes!  
  
Chapter 2: Emotions  
  
The next morning Kauri had woken up bright and early. She dressed in her usual fighter attire, made her bed, braided her hair, and left her room. She was planning to pay a trip to Koenma's when she was stopped half way there, by none other than Hiei. "Hiei-sama!" She ran up to him, making sure not to violate his space. Ever since she could remember he had personal space issues. She smiled and waited for him to react. Keeping his calm, placid composure, he reached in his jacket and pulled what seemed to be clothing. "Here." He tossed the small bundle to her. "Your clothes are much too revealing, wear these instead." The demoness spoke as she unraveled the clothes a little offended. "But these clothes make it easy for me to move around freely. And I like them jus-" Her voice died down as she finished unraveling the clothes and her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Hiei -s-sama. These are your clothes, don't you need them?" She asked. "Not really. They're not much but they're better than what you're wearing." He turned around, "Go put them on now. I'll still be here when you finish." Kauri ran off towards her room again. He watched as she left. He wasn't sure why her showy clothes bothered him so much and he didn't care to elaborate on it. Instead he just watched her walk away. She couldn't believe Hiei had given her his clothes. They were quite nice. With white long sleeves shirt and black pants. There was also a sort of shirt thing, which was dark blue and lined in gold that went on top, over the first shirt and it whent a little passed the knees, and was tied together with a golden sash. The best thing about it she thought, was that the clothes still smelled like him. It was like he wore them recently. She inhaled the sent and walked merrily to her room.  
  
By the time she came out again Hiei was waiting for her in the same spot he was before, as if he hadn't moved an inch since she left. He looked at her with disapproving eyes, which took her by surprise. "Have I taught you nothing? Never leave your weapon laying around." He then eyed the staff that was propped against the wall. When she realized what he was talking about she quickly snatched it up. "Sorry, I'll be right back." "Hn" Again she was off to her room. This time to find the sling that connected her staff to her back. While she searched, she mentally cursed herself for making such a clueless mistake. She finally gets to see him, and what does she do, she forgets everything and acts like a piece of bubble gum. "Arhhh" After she had fixed her staff to her back she rushed out to Hiei. Only this time he wasn't there. She walked through the halls searching for him and asking Ogres if they'd seen him. Finally she ended up at Koenma's office. "Koenma," she called before she was fully inside, "do you know where Hi-Holy crap!" Her eyes caught on Koenma's other, non toddler form. "Wow Koenma, you look so cool!" He smiled that someone finally understood him. "Yes, yes this my cool teenager look. I'm cooool," he said a little on the uncool side, but Kauri seemed to agree. "Wow your.your pretty hot." She said bluntly causing him to blush slightly. "I'm glad someone thinks so." "Yeah!" She runs to his side and pokes him in the belly button, half expecting him to deflate. "Ahem. I'm not a balloon. You can't pop me." "Are you sure?" Poke poke poke. Growing quite annoyed he decided to change the subject. "About Hiei" poke poke poke, ".he will." poke poke poke, " he's um." poke poke poke, " Stop Poking me!!!!" She immediately drew her hand back secure that he could not be popped. "As I was saying. Hiei had to leave due to an important call from Mokuro. Kauri's once jubilant eyes fell to the floor. "oh" She was a little disappointed because she wanted to spend some time with Hiei. That Mokuro woman was stealing all his time, she suddenly felt jealous. Koenma noticed the look in the girls eye's and decided to change the subject once again. "So you really like my cool teenager form?" She looked up and smiled, the disappointment vanishing from her eyes. "Oh yeah. I'm surprised every girl in Reikai isn't swarming you!" The two laughed and Kauri spoke again. "So what's there to do around here anyway?" Koenma put his fingers to his temples to aid in his thought process. He had never done very much, because he was always so busy working. "Well, nothing really. You can explore the grounds, or I'm sure you can have my ogres do something with you. I would show you around but I have to get back to work and everyone else is in Ningen even Botan." "Ok." The girl walked out the door, in search for an ogre to pick on. The rest of the day she spent sparing with all f Koenma's servants she could find. After the first ten she beat, the rest went in hiding. Sure it wasn't a challenge for her, but it was a good warm up.  
  
Around nine at night she headed back to her room. She wasn't exactly tired, but what else was there to do? Kauri just hoped that there would be some foul play for her to investigate soon. Since she was part of the Uremeshi team. She reluctantly stripped from Hiei's borrowed clothes and showered all the while singing a sweet melody. Dressing in a lose white sleeping Kimono she tucked herself into bed.  
  
Hiei walked through the dark halls of Koenma's palace heading for Kauri's bedroom. He opened the door, half surprised from what he saw. Kauri was tossing and turning in her sleep. Hiei could here her low whimpers and when he came closer to her bed he noticed a few tears slipping down her cheeks. "A nightmare." He calmly said to himself as he leaned down and lightly shook Kauri from her slumber. Her eyes opened immediately and she quickly sat up, her breathes uneven as she tried to find her way back to reality. Her Kimono had slid down her shoulders leaving them bare, as she still struggled for breath. "You were having a nightmare." Hiei said as he placed his hand on her bare shoulder. Her skin is so warm and soft, he thought. His hand began to trail slowly down her arm unconsciously. He wondered if the rest of her body felt as soft. Realizing his thoughts, he quickly drew his hand back to himself. What was he thinking? Why did he feel the need to touch her? He decided to discard his thought. "What were you dreaming about?" Hiei asked as he walked towards the window. Kauri got off the bed and walked to his side, her breathing back to normal. "Well, first it started out when you left, then. then." Her eyes closed and she took in a deep breath. "I dreamed about when Shoshiro and the others were tortured and murdered." Hiei was taken by surprise. He had never expected the band of thieves to be murdered that's why he had no problem leaving Kauri there. She continued, "A pack of wolf demons came a few weeks after you left and. and they killed everyone. They let me live so I could spread the word of the Hyven pack, as they called themselves, the number one demon pack in all of Makai. But that title didn't last long, because they were killed shortly after by Youko Kurama and another demon called Karonewe (SP?). Of course I hadn't met Kurama then and I just picked up the news from some wandering demon." "What did you do after, how did you survive on your own?" Hiei asked. Kauri took in another deep breath. "Well, since I was all alone, I had nothing else to do but get stronger or I would surly die. But my first thoughts were to go find you, instead I decided that I would have just been a burden to you. So I decided that I would become just as strong as you were when you left. When that time would come I would go look for you. I spent 300 years in the highest mountains in Makai training. And it took me about 200 years to find you. Whenever I came to where I heard you were seen I was always too late and you had already left." She sighed and made her way back to the bed. Hiei stood where he was and stared out towards the stars. "You were stupid." He said. "You shouldn't have spent so much time trying to find me." There was a brief period of silence until Hiei spoke again. "I just came by to tell you I wont be coming to see you tomorrow. I have to take care of some things over at Mukuro's. With that he vanished.  
  
Nothing changed for the next couple of months. Hiei came and went as he pleased. And Kauri got to know the Uremeshi team a lot better. She actually grew quite fond of Kurama and Botan. She even discovered their little love secret. Everyone also took to Kauri as well. The three worlds had been pretty quiet so there weren't many missions, and none to tough. Now Kauri was moping around in the palace wondering when Hiei would come see her. She made her way over to Koenma's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Said a toddler voice. The demoness opened the door and stepped inside. "Koenma, do you know when Hiei will be coming here?" Koenma looked up from his papers. "He's not coming today, he has his hands full, training the new comers today at Mukuro's." His nose went back into his papers, leaving the lighting sprite unsatisfied. She put her hands on her hips showing authority. "Well, if he's not coming here, I'll just have to go there!" Koenma jumped from his seat to catch her before she left. "Are you crazy!" The little chibi shouted. "Mukuro, doesn't like visitors, especially on busy days like this. And Hiei won't be too happy about it either. It's dangerous getting to Mukuro's!" Kauri bonked him on the head. She was getting sick and tired of people trying to tell her what she could not do. She left the swollen Koenma at the door and ran off to Makai. She checked to see if her staff was securely tied onto her back before she quickened her speed.  
  
Without any mishaps, probably since she was going to fast for demons to spot her, Kauri arrived at Mukuro's palace. Walking up to the gates she noticed six muscular guards, dressed in all black. "Hey!" Kauri shouted as she ran towards them. "I'm here to see Hiei." The demons eyed her, then turned up there nose. "Hiei's busy, but since your so cute you can meet us later on." The demons began chuckling at their stupid proposition, while Kauri just looked at them disgusted. "I don't think so. I'm here to see Hiei! Now get out of my way before I have to move you myself!" This caused the guards to laugh even harder, making Kauri even angrier. Getting ready to shock them so hard that they'd turned blue she suddenly stopped herself. Hiei would have a fit if she killed his guards. She stomped away in another direction. Walking along the stone gate she heard voices. One was extremely familiar, so she climbed up the wall to get a better look. It was Hiei and about ten other demons, sparing. She didn't notice the other demons, as her eyes were locked on Hiei. He had taken off his shirt and his slim muscles were glistening with sweat. Sure she had seen him shirtless when she was a little girl but she never had this sort of reaction to it. She felt her whole body heating up, as her heart began to pound with desire. What was this feeling, she wondered. The strange heat continued to travel through her body until it released itself at her cheeks, emitting a small blush. "Hey girl! What did we tell you?! Hiei is busy!" The voice of the guards caught her completely off guard, and she lost her balance, slipping off the wall and falling to the ground. She lay there the blush still noticeable on her cheeks as the guards talked among themselves about her punishment for disobeying them. "Girl, you will be executed for not following our rules. "One guard unsheathed his sword and was read to kill the young demoness, when Hiei arrived just in time. "Leave her alone." He said, a slight tone of anger escaping. "Go back to your post." The guards followed his instructions, a little upset that they didn't get to see any blood. Kauri brought herself back to reality noticing Hiei's angry face. "What are you doing here?" He asked as she got to her feet. She wasn't able to answer. Her body was still a sea of emotions, which made it impossible to think straight. Plus he was standing right in front of her still shirtless, how did he expect her to think straight. "I uh." She averted her eyes to the floor trying to concentrate on the small grains. "I. came to see you." She finally managed to say causing another blush to creep its way to her cheeks. She prayed that he didn't notice. But he did. "Are you sick?" Hiei asked. He noticed her cheeks were stained red as if she had a fever. (dense right?) "You shouldn't have come here, especially if you're sick. Go back to Koenma's." She nodded her head, not wanting to say anything else because of the chances she would say something stupid. Plus she couldn't be around him at the moment with everything going on inside her. She turned around and ran off, leaving Hiei confused. He never did understand her.  
  
When Kauri arrived back at Koenma's there were still remnants of her previous blushing. It had been the first time she ever felt such emotions, and she wondered why she never felt them before. She kicked off her shoes and walked down the hall to her room "Kauri!" A bubbly voice came behind the lightning sprite, causing her to jump back, bumping into no other than Botan. "Oh. hi Botan." Botan looked at her perplexed. She was always used to Kauri being in such high spirits. "What's wrong?" She asked. Kauri just shrugged her shoulders. How could she tell someone what was wrong if she didn't know what was wrong with herself? Botan looked at her carefully and noticed the small blush that still remained on her face. Where were you, just now?" Kauri looked down at her hands not wanting to speak but she did anyway. "I went to see Hiei." A big smile spread across the ferry girls face. So this had to do with Hiei. "Tell me what happened." The two walked to Kauri's room and she explained about going to see Hiei and the strange feeling she got when she saw him. "It's simple," Botan chirped, "you love him." That was nothing Kauri already knew she loved Hiei. Ever since she was a little demoness. "Of course I love him, or I wouldn't have searched for him." "No, Kauri. You always loved him, but now you're in love with him. You were to young to have those emotion when you were young, that's why you're feeling them now. And what you felt when you saw him shirtless, well that was desire." Kauri looked at Botan with complete understanding. "How do you know for sure?" Botan was silent for a moment as she thought of all the right criterion for love. "Are you loyal to him?" "yes." "Do you respect him?" "Yes." "Would you give your live for him?" "yes" "Well that's what it is to love someone. But that's not being in love. Does your heart ache when he's away?" "yes" "Do you always want to be near him." "yes." "Is your heart filled with desire when he's around." "Y-yes." "Then that proves it. Those are all the symptoms of being in love with someone." Botan enveloped the younger girl in a hug. "Congratulations!" Kauri was in a complete state of shock. Could she really be in love? In love, she still didn't understand what it was. But everything Botan had asked she felt. Still could it really be love? "What am I supposed to do?" Kauri whimpered. Botan let go of her and stood up, magically changing into a school teachers outfit. "uh.Botan?" "Hush hush class." Botan walked back and forth across the room deep in thought. "Ok," she said "I think the first thing we need to do is have Hiei recognize you are no longer a little girl. You are now a woman." She walked over to the lightning sprite's side. "Stand up." Kauri complied and stood up while Botan examined her. "Hm.no no no.hm.definatly not. Your clothing is absolutely wrong." "Hey these are Hiei's clothes!" Kauri snapped back. "That's precisely my point. You should wear women's clothing, not men's. And that staff is not very lady like either." The ferry girl clapped her hands and along came three other women with tape measures. They measured every inch of Kauri's body and once finished they quickly exited the room. "Now you should have a new wardrobe by tomorrow morning that will knock the pants off of Hiei, guaranteed!" "Botan," Kauri interrupted, "How do you know so much about love?" The ferry girl sat down next to the younger girl allowing her to lie her head on her lap as Botan told her story. "Well, you're not the only one who is in love. Except lucky for me our feelings are mutual. He loves me just as much as I love him." Botan began to stroke Kauri's hair as she continued, "I'm not sure when my feeling for Kurama changed from friendship to love, but I'm glad they did. Being in love is the best thing that ever happened to me, and not matter if I get hurt later on, I still wont regret falling for Kurama. I was like you once. Fighting with emotions I didn't understand. But, what you should do is just allow things to happen, and don't try to make sense of it. Because believe me, loves not made to make sense." Kauri drifted to sleep listening to Botan's tales of love.  
  
Yay that's the end of the second chappi. Lucky Kauri, if Hiei had given me his clothes I don't care what Botan did, I wouldn't take them off.ever. Oh and sorry if any Botan Koenma fans are reading this but I prefer the Botan and Kurama pairing. I know I made Hiei a little soft but since none of us have ever seen him in love or remotly in love none of no how he would act. Plus I think he's nice like this. Oh and if I spelt anything wrong like Makai not normal spelling errors please tell me so I wont make the same mistake next time. Well Reviewwwwww!!! Yippeeee I'll be tracking down Hiei. Seeya next chappi when Kauri and Hiei go on an actual date. sorta. 0_0 


End file.
